


Tumblr shorts

by threewayofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewayofthelord/pseuds/threewayofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short bits I never expanded on even though I intended to. Most of it is just bullshit from my tumblr that I wrote so I don't have to go through my tags to see my stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wincest, late wincestiel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm separating each work by pairing. Wincest has two chapters, wincestiel is the first chapter. Gabriel has a gen chapter. Destiel is the last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wincest, underage, wincestiel toward the end.

Wincest, underage, wincestiel-

Their first kiss was a slow tentative experiment; neither of them sure if it would satisfy the hunger that had been gnawing at their souls.  
-  
They became bold. More touching, less clothing. Sam would get loud and Dean would encourage him. They would start as soon as the impala was out of sight. Their excitement almost got them caught when they forgot to lock the door. It was John’s cell ringing on the bedside table that gave them a moment to part before he walked in.  
-  
They created a routine. Once John headed out they would wait an hour to make sure. Sam started the shower, Dean ordered food and then would join him. They would wash themselves quickly, no touching each other and no kissing.  
Food and a quiet hour of television.The motel door was bolted, the curtains shut and the tv up, making sure there would be no witnesses to their desperate crimes.  
Once the clock read two am they came alive.  
-  
Even after Sam left to Stanford, Dean turned on the shower and ordered pizza. John was out on his own so Dean had the whole night to wonder what was happening in California. Sometimes if he was lucky enough to get a case nearby he’d stop in to make sure his baby brother got what he needed.  
-  
Their routine changed after Jess. Dean was more tender, always letting Sam have control. They spent a whole day just holding each other after John’s passing. When Sam started having nightmares and visions Dean felt like he had brought it on. He had sullied his brother.  
He didn’t dare touch Sam after that.  
-  
After Mystery Spot Sam refused to turn the lights off without having Dean curled around him, completely ravished.  
-

After Hell, Dean couldn’t handle being on his knees.  
When the Angels started appearing more often they took it as a sign to stop.  
-  
When Dean finally mustered up the nerve to lay his hands and mouth, among other things on Castiel he felt like something was missing. Tarnishing a warrior of Heaven wasn’t quite enough, he thought. Not without his brother there to help.

-  
Something fierce and protective clicked in Dean when his brother kissed his angel.  
————————

May 2nd, 2001 sometime after 2 am.  
It’s like he wanted to get them caught. Sam was riding Dean hard. Hands on the headboard banging it against the wall with every thrust forward, moaning and keening so loud the people in the next room were banging on the wall threatening to call management. Dean was so turned on he didn’t care.  
"Oh shit, oh fuck Dean you feel so fucking good." Sam showed no signs of slowing down. Dean reached a hand down to stroke Sam’s swollen cock and Sam slapped it away. "Fuck, not yet. You’re so hard I can’t come yet. Lemme do this. Ugh, shit."  
Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and a hand on his waist, holding him steady so he didn’t put as much weight on the headboard. He didn’t know if he could hold back anymore. He kept his hips down and his legs open while Sam bucked down hard, leaning just enough to give sloppy kisses to Dean’s forehead and cheeks. With every moan Sam let out, Dean felt his muscles tighten as a strum of heat shot from his toes to his belly. 

"Sam let me touch you, I’m close. Come for me so I can fuck you on your back."

"Fuck Dean, not yet. You said I could ride you all night. You promised. It’s my birthday and you fucking promised I could have anything I wanted."

"Sammy you’ll still be eighteen when we wake up. If dad is still gone you can do it then too. I’m going to start chafing soon. Let me take care of you."

Sam slowed his movements, letting Dean take control and roll him on his back. Dean took it easy moving in time with Sam’s thrusting into Dean’s hand. It didn’t take long for Sam to come. A soft breathy, “fuck me" and he went limp. Dean wasn’t far behind.  
After cleaning up they lay together facing the locked motel door. 

"Was it as good as you hoped, baby brother?"

"Better. Much better than just handjobs."

"Yeah well, we can do more than that now, anytime you want."

"They’re your stupid rules, Dean."

"Shut up. We’re supposed to be taking it slow."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, man."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. Let me up, I want to go again."

"It hasn’t even been twenty minutes, Sam!"

"Then let me fuck you this time."

"Boy, you’ve got a mouth on you when you’re horny!"  
-  
\--------------------------------------------  
-November 2003 Sometime around midnight  
Dean’s decided he missed his little brother too much to be in California without visiting. Sam takes Dean out to a bar near the apartment where they get a booth in the back. Sam’s hoping he doesn’t see anyone he knows. He doesn’t need any distractions.  
Sam is subdued most of the night but Dean eventually gets him buzzed enough to open up about the past few months. Sam is talking and he’s sure Dean isn’t really listening to what he’s saying because Dean’s intensely focused on the label of his beer bottle while making small circular motions with his thumb across the top of Sam’s hand. 

"I think it’s time to get out of here, before you get too drunk to get back to your hotel." Sam says, taking a look around at the mostly empty bar. "I have papers due on Monday."

"Why can’t I stay with you until Saturday night? Twenty-four hours. That’s all I want." Dean gives his best smile. Sam grins and shakes his head.

"No. Sorry but I’m going to head back before it gets too late, don’t drink too much if you’re going to be driving. I’ll see you in the morning, Dean."

Sam stands to leave and Dean stands abruptly to follow, knocking over a half empty bottle of beer onto the floor. ”Wait, Sam. Damn it, wait!” Dean’s trying to sound forceful without raising his voice and Sam keeps walking because if he stops he’s going to do something stupid like allow Dean to stay the night.  
-  
He gets home in record time and before having a chance to decide whether a shower would be more important than sleep, there’s a knock at the door.

"I’m not home." He shouts.

"Let me in, Sammy. Let me in and I’ll do anything you want." Dean shouts back. 

"Promise." He grins wide.

"I promise!"

"Swear it." He’s laughing.

"I swear on the impala."

Sam waits a few moments to compose himself before heading to the door. He opens it just enough to see Dean staring at his shoes.

"You didn’t say please." He whispers.

"Please." Dean grunts back, frowning at his feet.

"You’ve got five minutes then you’re gone." 

"I can live with that."

Sam opens the door and Dean is on him grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in for a messy kiss. Sam’s getting his balance back and trying to close the door and Dean’s already got his hands on Sam’s belt pushing his pants down. Sam helps with the buckle and Dean’s on his knees. He’s sucking hard, lapping away and smearing spit over his lips and over Sam’s hardening cock. Five minutes and thirty seconds of rough tonguing and Dean is up and walking out the door. Sam’s pants are half down his legs and his cock still hard. 

"Really?"

”I’ll see you in the morning, Sam.” Dean waves back at him.  
\-----------------

2am. The laundromat is empty and Cas is sitting on the washing machine waiting on the jeans so he can nap in the impala. Sam is keeping him company while Dean gets his four in. Their conversation is scattered. Not that they don’t have much to say, it’s just already been said. What Cas and Dean have isn’t exclusive, especially not when they’re not even sure what it is. Cas wants to share his love with both of them. Wants Sam to know that he is just as deserving of Castiel as his brother is. He’s seen the two boys wrapped up in each other after particularly difficult hunts. So afraid of losing each other they take all comfort in taste and in touch, unafraid of the wrong twisted feelings hiding in the dark of their minds. He wants to be a part of that comfort, wants to wrap himself around both of them and shield them from the world.

Sam takes to it quickly when Castiel first presses his lips to Sam’s. Sam is more tender and thorough than Dean. He takes his time licking and biting at Cas’ tongue and lips and just when Cas thinks he is going to pull away, Sam kisses fervently, pulling him closer, bumping noses and clacking teeth.  
\--------------

They struggle to maintain the illusion of control.

Two queens, a double, two separate rooms, credit not debit. Wait in the car, Cas  
The illusion shatters the moment the door is unlocked.

Dibs on the shower and don’t get started without me.  
-

Sam’s prayers are desperate half formed thoughts spilling from trembling lips. Castiel is moving his hips too slow. His cock moving in and out of Sam in a painfully gentle iteration.

Every ‘please’ is emphasised with a twitch of Sammy’s cock against Cas’ stomach and Cas rewards it with a canter of forceful thrusts before slowing again to the lazy slide of hips and knees. 

Dean can hear Sam’s constant pleading and almost wants to give him relief. Almost. 

He begins undressing, slow heat filling his cock. He hears Sams loud protests and Dean feels the loss. Just as Sam is about to come, Cas pulls out completely. He holds himself above his lover, wings brushing along shaking thighs and just as Dean enters the room Cas grants Sam’s prayers and allows him release.

\--------------------------  
Sam’s legs are stretched out over Cas’ shoulders. His thighs are trembling. He’s trying to hold most of his weight to keep Cas thrusting fast but his muscles are failing him. He’s getting closer and he can’t hold his legs up much longer. Dean sees him struggling and can’t help but smile. His baby brother is trying to keep it easy on his angel.

"Put your legs on him, Sam. Pull him down. Don’t you dare stop, Cas. Slow down a little, Sammy is getting close." Dean flashes a smile at Sam before standing behind Cas, putting his hands on his waist and slowing his thrusts. "Slower."

"Please, Dean. Please, faster." Sam’s moving his body, trying to make Castiel speed up, hoping to force a new rhythm, knowing it’s pointless. Castiel won’t speed up unless Dean allows him to.

"He’s close, Dean. I can feel him." Castiel digs his fingers into Sam’s thighs and pulls his hips in hard, but he does not speed up.

Sam’s cock is dark and swollen and his balls drawn in. His hands are gripping the headboard so hard they’re shaking. “Dean, I want to come.” It comes out quiet through gritted teeth.

Castiel wants to slam hard and fast into Sam, wants him screaming loud and wants Sam’s hands all over him. He keeps his pace until Dean starts moving his hips for him. Pushing Cas into Sam a little faster, a little less deep. Dean lets Castiel continue and makes his way to Sam carefully wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock, pumping fast and hard.

”I want you coming before him, Cas.” Dean locks his eyes with Castiel’s, giving a wry grin. “Come for me.” Castiel lets his hips push hard and fast and deep and he couldn’t stop unless Dean physically forced him to and suddenly he’s coming.

"I would like to kiss Sam." Cas can feel his legs giving out.

"Not until he comes, Cas." Dean is stroking Sam and it’s not enough. Castiel is trying to stay hard, trying to continue fucking into him. Trying to give him enough. Sam is whimpering, raw and impatient.

"I’m-I’m coming, Dean. I’m coming." Sam’s thrusting hard into Dean’s hand and spunk is shooting all over his belly. Cas pulls out and throws himself next to Sam kissing him earnestly and Sam’s breathing hard into Cas’ mouth, cracking a big crooked smile. They keep kissing while Dean plows into Cas, grunting and moaning.


	2. wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no real plot to these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wincest, underage, john winchester

Dean pushing his face into the pillow; moaning and writhing and fisting hard at the sheets trying to stay on his knees.  
Sam’s taking his time licking Dean open only using his fingers when Dean starts pushing back and begging.  
Dean’s legs are getting weak and the muscles in his lower back are starting to spasm. He doesn’t want Sam to stop so he pushes his legs further apart and his dick slides against the rough sheets. He can’t help the little thrusts into the bed to help ease some of the tension. Every time Sam pushes in Dean’s not sure if he wants to push back for more or slide forward to fuck into the bedding. He’s urging Sam to fuck him already and Sam just takes his time.  
It doesn’t take long for Dean to come, hips stuttering against the bed while Sammy thrusts his fingers into him. Dean’s limp and sore but he’s still demanding a good fucking. His enthusiasm overrides the ache in his thighs when Sammy slides into him.  
\---------------

 

Sammy skipping school because John won’t be at the apartment.  
Dean waiting for him by the door.  
Dean fucking Sam hard against the door.  
Sam moaning loud and breathing hard; every sound forced out by the hammering of Dean’s hips against Sam’s ass.  
The sound of the door latch smacking into the strike plate after each thrust, echoing into the hall.  
The old lady next door complaining to John about the noise when he comes home. Dean apologising; saying he left the tv on too loud. Sam staring intently at his spaghetti.  
John thinking something’s up, but letting it go for another day.  
\-------------------------------

Sam hates having to change schools all the time. He’s always so grumpy for the first week so Dean compromises with him. Dean will let Sam fuck him every night that he plays nice at school. He’d let him do it whether or not Sam does well, but it feels even better knowing Sam was friendly just so his brother would ride him.  
John notices the change in Sam’s behaviour right away. He thinks Sam’s growing out of his rebellious stage. Quite the opposite is happening. Sam gets rough on days John is around. Dean has to give extra incentive to keep Sam from saying or doing anything that would give their father a reason to punish Sam further by taking him out of school. Sam’s old enough to do correspondence courses if he still wants his diploma and it upsets Dean that John would do exactly that if it meant having more time to hunt.  
Dean lets Sam spank him; Lets him bite and scratch and fuck him loud and hard and fast after John leaves. Sam’s anger is quick to dissipate, leaving him a crying mess they’re done. Dean can only promise that it will get better as they get older. He knows what Sam wants to do after high school and he hopes he’ll be able to let Sam go.  
\-------------------------

Sam’s legs shake when Dean’s riding him and he brushes his hands up and down the rise and fall of Dean’s torso oh so gently. Sam's holding Dean steady while he rocks up and back and Dean leaning in and biting Sammy’s neck and encouraging his baby brother to put some effort into it.  
“I’m not going to break” Dean would state.  
“We’re just getting started.” Sam would return.  
\-----------------------------------

Sam riding Dean in the backseat of the Impala, moaning loud as he can and grinding down enthusiastically. The car is parked right in front of the room where John is passed out drunk. It’s Christmas Eve and the motel is deserted, the management even taking the night off.  
Every time they get to do something special like this Dean doesn’t think he can go back to quiet rushed handjobs under the covers. Even then Sam tempts fate by whimpering and bucking against Dean. He has a death wish, Dean can feel it deep down, just as deep as the moaning against his neck, the licking and biting and sucking kisses over skin that will need to be covered come morning and Dean isn’t sure he can hold back.  
It always ends too soon for him. If luck is on his side tomorrow, John will forget (again) that it’s a holiday and head out on the lead he’d been talking about before falling asleep at the table.  
\---------------------------------

Sam and Dean cleaning each other’s wounds after a long hunt. Dean jokingly kisses the scrape on Sam’s hand to make it feel better but Sam’s not laughing. He raises his other hand for Dean to kiss and peels the sleeve of his shirt over his shoulder so Dean can reach a yellowing bruise. Dean kisses every scratch and bump and then some until Sam’s a panting mess.  
Dean pulls his shirt off, revealing the purple bloom spread across his chest and ribs.  
‘That ghoul got you pretty good, man’  
‘Woulda avoided it if you hadn’t fallen down the steps, Sammy. Now pucker up and make me better.’  
\--------------------------------

'So are you two going to fuck me or is he just going to watch?'

Dean’s in the front seat of the impala with his hand under her skirt. Sam doesn’t know her name. Dean took his time picking her up so he must have been wasted. She’s writhing and kissing up Dean’s neck, running her hands over every part of him she can reach.  
Sam can’t help palming himself to relieve some of the pressure and if Dean takes much longer with the girl Sam’s not going to make it to the main event.

‘Sweetheart, I just want to get you off. My brother likes a little show every now and then.’ She pulls back from Dean and raises her brows at Sam, mouth half open, before regaining control of her features.

‘Is this some sort of role play thing?’ Sam just keeps rubbing himself through his jeans, so used to comments about them being brothers before questions about a potential threeway. Dean just gives her his trademark grin and wink before pulling her close and really working her up. She forgets herself as he brings her closer to completion and Dean keeps his eyes on Sam. After a silent and shaky orgasm she collects her things and Dean whispers sweet thank yous into her ear before helping her out of the car. She asks him a question after they’re both out but Sam can’t quite make out the words. Dean says something back that upsets her because her tone turns accusatory and Dean just walks past her to the drivers’ side. She’s still yelling as they drive out of the lot and Sam’s lost any heat that had been building.

‘What was that about?’

‘Told her she couldn’t join us because you’re mine. She took it personally. You enjoy the show or you need another one because I gotta tell you, chicks like that are hard to find. 

“Come out to my car so my brother can watch” isn’t exactly alluring.’ He looks back at Sam through the mirror, grinning like a loon.

‘I’m good, man. Sober now.’ Sam’s still loose and warm but he feels more awake after watching the girl get off.

‘Good. It’s my birthday now, you know.’

‘I know. You going to ride me or what?’ Sam keeps his tone flat and Dean scoffs.

‘Or what. That’s your thing. I want you to show me a good time. I’ve earned it.’

‘I can lick you open first.’

‘You say the sweetest things, Sammy.’

—- Dean’s on his knees rocking back against Sam’s face, whimpering and gasping. Sam keeps having to pull his fingers out of Dean and pushing him away before continuing to tongue at Dean’s opening. Dean’s arms are splayed out and his face is pushed into the pillow, his head wedged against the headboard and mattress. Sam is working his fingers back into Dean when he starts pushing against Sam again.

Sam pulls back and stands. ‘I’m not going to fuck you if you can’t control yourself.’

Dean pushes himself up and turns over, spreading his legs open. ‘Didn’t tell you that you could stop, Sammy.’

Sam just rolls his eyes and runs his hands up Dean’s thighs before settling himself between them. He pushes a finger into Dean and licks the crease of his inner thigh. ‘Gonna  
make this good, but only if you can hold still.’

Dean slams his head back into the pillow and sighs. ‘Fine. I’ll do my best.’

Sam pushes another finger in and starts thrusting away while he licks and sucks at Dean’s perineum. Dean starts pushing against Sam again and Sam slows his movements before pulling away completely.

'Or I can just fuck you now.’

Dean makes a face that could be shock or excitement so Sam ignores it and grabs the lubricant. He runs a finger against Dean’s puffy hole before slicking his cock and pulling at it. Dean hisses but keeps himself still. He’s allowing the roughness. Knows Sam’s been slighted by Dean’s impatience. Knows exactly what’s coming next. Or hopes he knows. Sam flips Dean and pulls him up on his knees, letting him lean back against Sam. Dean steadies himself and braces for Sam’s cock. Sam bites and licks at Dean’s neck before letting him fall forward. He walks over to the second bed and flops onto his back. He looks over at Dean and purses his lips. ‘You going to ride me or what?’

Dean laughs and rolls himself up to standing. He’s still chuckling as he straddles himself over his brother. ‘Or what.’  
\-----------------------------

Dean on his knees, belly to his thighs, rocks back as Sam slides his fingers in and out steady as he can. He tuts, and pulls Dean’s wrists back tightly with his other hand. Every time Dean moves, Sam pulls tighter letting the sting of pain move Dean a little more. Dean drops his head, stills himself, and takes long slow breaths.  
Sam teases his rim with the very tip of his cock, up and down, pushing gently as to cause a shiver to travel through Dean’s spine. Sam sighs and watches his brother’s struggle to keep from pushing himself against Sam.  
‘Now Dean, you’ve always needed to learn the value of patience.’  
\---------------


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i never finished this but i didn't want to scrap it- no warnings, no pairings.

The first thing he felt before opening his eyes was heat so fierce it shook his body. His muscles hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, his heart felt like someone was squeezing it dry and his head filled with ice. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be human. He wanted to die. Again.  
When the extreme heat and cold subsided, he hefted himself up on his elbows and dared a glimpse of things around him, expecting to see Lucifer. His brother must have wanted an encore performance. When big brother sets out to do something, he makes sure it’s done right.  
His vision cleared and he stretched his limbs, feeling everything pop and crack. Castiel stood above him, a very different, alien feeling Castiel. Blood was running down his arm and black goo out of his nose and mouth. Before Gabriel could chance a question, Castiel was gone. The Elysian Fields motel was dark and dusty and in disrepair as if last night never happened.  
He flexed his fingers, toes, and stretched his limbs. He felt whole. His Grace flared bright and his wings stretched wide. Six, gold, and full. Enough power to destroy an entire galaxy all wrapped within his tiny vessel. He hadn’t felt this strong since before leaving home. He could hear The Song, but felt great loss. He could very faintly feel Michael and Lucifer, caged, but there was nothing of Raphael. His grace not even scattered within this universe. He could not feel most of his family. The mourning within the Host began to make sense, though Castiel’s appearance didn’t.  
He seemed odd considering his condition the last time he encountered Gabriel. Slowly fading away for two boys from Kansas. Something was very wrong. It was time to see what was happening upstairs.  
-  
Gabriel wasn’t expecting a big welcoming party. He was expecting maybe a hundred or so to drag him to the idiots who thought they had a say in things. There were very few angels attempting to communicate with him. There was a massive darkness in one man’s heaven so he landed there first, finding hundreds upon hundreds of burnt wings and empty vessels. The man flying his kite through the yard obliviously stepped over and around each vessel as if choreographed to avoid noticing the stain upon his memory.  
Something akin to fear shot through Gabriel’s body as understanding dawned on him and as he flew back to earth he knew to avoid the ink stained grace stretching out and searching for him. He had a brother that he could still save as long as he kept his distance until he could find his lantern. He had a date with a hot mama in purgatory.  
First he had a pair of sad humans to visit.  
do ut des


	4. wincest

a witch pitying Sam and Dean and spritzing them with amortentia.  
They complain all day about the summer heat.

"God man, you’re extra rank today; go get a damn shower…and don’t use up all the hot water washing your luscious locks, princess."

“You’re such a freaking jerk, Dean.”

She tries again, this time slipping some in a bottle of wild turkey she found in the impala.  
Both boys get blackout drunk but nothing happens.  
She traps Dean and gives him a fresh dose, complaining about how much of a pain it is to perfect and how she wants to give people the love they deserve. He’s unimpressed to the point she leaves him there and moves out of town. When Sam finds him a few hours later, he complains about the audacity of witches and how Sam took way too long to find him.

“Hurry up, man. I’m starving. Now all the pizza joints are closed.”

"There was a bar I passed that has delivery."

"Alright, Sammy!"  
\-------

I have the comfiest pair of thin cotton men’s pajama pants on and all I can think of is Sam and Dean wearing these; rutting against each other on a too small hotel mattress, calling each other ‘bitch’ and ‘jerk’ and making it a competition that whoever comes first gets last shower and Dean puts up a real fight but makes sure he comes first because Sammy hurt his back during a hunt last week and he hasn’t been the same. It just means he can finish Sam off with a blowie and a fuck. Dean will never admit how much he loves Sam’s spit messy cock sliding in him; how much he revels in the burn that lasts until the next time they get to go slow and easy.  
\----

Dean and Sam sitting quietly on an old junker in Bobby’s backyard after their father’s passing. Deans sulking and Sam doesn’t want to break the silence or the walls Dean is using to keep himself together. He puts his hand gentle as he can on Dean’s shoulder. Dean stays silent but Sam can feel every tremor he tries so hard to hide. Sam won’t say anything to risk a hit to the face or Dean running off without him. After a few minutes Dean hops off the hood and heads inside.  
Sam waits until the porch light comes on and the dog starts barking before heading in. Dean’s place at the table is empty but there’s an empty plate in the sink and Bobby is still sober.  
Bobby says nothing when Sam heads upstairs to the spare room. Dean’s already in bed, facing the wall. Sam undresses and slides into bed; he lies on his back staring at the ceiling, making shapes out of the cracks and swirls in the old plaster. He’s almost asleep when Dean turns to him and pulls him close.

"Swear you’ll never leave me." 

“Dean.”

“Swear.”

“I swear.” 

“I can’t lose you. Not ever.”

“You won’t.”

He doesn’t know why that particular memory is dogging him. It wasn’t the first or last time they’d had that conversation. Not the last tragedy Or remarkable to the many years with and without each other.  
This imposter. This broken, twisted creature wearing his brothers soft smile and bright eyes is a marionette. Dean would never do this to him. Leave him empty and wanting. Sam thinks back on the memory and prepares for the next round of torture from the creature wearing his brothers’ face.

"Get your stuff, Sammy. We got a case."  
\-----------------------------

I want Dean on his knees using Sam’s legs to keep him up while he sucks and slurps at Sammy’s dick. His neck is aching and his legs are long past numb but he won’t stop until Sam forgives him. Sam keeps his hands on the armrest of the old wingback, fingers digging into the leather and making new lines. Dean’s making small high pitched noises that has Sam pushing his hips up. He’s trying to stay gentle, let Dean give but it’s really difficult once Dean starts pulling at Sam’s hips, bringing him off the chair. Dean lays back and pulls Sam to him, trying to get him to kneel above Dean; to fuck his mouth leaning over him on all fours. Dean’s grip on his hips is almost painfully tight. Sam won’t let him pull any further. He was okay with Dean’s need to submit but he’s refusing to let Dean turn this into some sick punishment. Sam lays next to him on the cold floor and pulls Dean to him, cradling Dean to his chest. When Dean stops trying to pull away Sam kisses every part of Dean that he can reach without letting go of him.  
\---------------------


	5. winchester bros [gen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for the winchesterbrothersficchallenge. they give you a prompt every month and a partner. Neither my partner nor the mods responded to me when i gave this to them to look over so it kind of just got lost in the ether. ive sent multiple asks about the challenge but still haven't gotten a response. Seems like less and less people are doing it every month which sucks because it's got a good premise.  
> I haven't edited it since I last looked over it so here it is in it's messy rough draft glory.

Hotel swimming pools are disgusting, Dean thinks. It doesn't matter how much chlorine goes into that water, there's millions of little flakes of human skin and questionable body fluids going into the pool for everyone to share. 

Dean wishes Sam never asked for help with his biology homework because now he's constantly worrying about that kind of thing.  
So here Dean is sitting in ninety degree weather on a deck chair that is more duct tape than anything while Sam jumps from the diving board into the twelve foot cesspool. He tried talking Sam out of it by plying him with pizza instead of canned pasta, the extra soda, and even the remote for the night. Sam, being the smart kid Dean raised him to be, took the extra soda and the pizza the night before. Dean woke to Sam putting on a pair of Dean's old swim trunks and heading out before Dean got out of bed. 

John rarely goes to motels with pools so Dean allows it. He's in a giving mood today so he doesn't even bother trying to make Sam get out a second before he's ready.  
Sam's red all over by the time he does get out. Dean suggests looking for a cheap place to eat dinner. They stop at a pharmacy on the way back to get aloe for the wicked peeling Sam's going to have in the coming week.  
-

It's another six or so months before they stop at another motel that has a pool. This one's bigger and looks better maintained than the last. They're supposed to be there for two weeks so the first thing Dean does is invest in sunscreen for Sam. He looks for a pair of swim trunks that will fit his brother now that he's gone through another major growth spurt. Dean finds a bright yellow pair with blue palm tree silhouettes all over at the local Goodwill. He almost feels bad for the five finger discount but he's got a growing boy to feed.

Sam only bitches about the colour on the first day. No one else seems interested in the pool so he's by himself. He's complaining that he's bored. The pool has a net set up so Dean goes in search for the ball. He's digging through the area that has all the cleaning supplies when Sam starts whining at Dean to hurry up.  
He finds the ball. The stitches on it are worn and it's going flat. He tosses it at Sammy to surprise him but he smacks it back at Dean just as quick. It's difficult volleying in his position but there's no way he's going in. After a few minutes he doesn't have a choice. He gets close to the edge of the pool when he walks around to his chair when Sam's hand shoots out and swipes at his ankle. 

The fall feels like it's in slow motion. He sees the greenish water approaching and he prays the chlorine doesn't ruin his jacket. Sam's laughter echoes in the distance. Kid's gonna get his, Dean thinks as he hits the water with a deep "sploosh!"

He swims for the edge and gets his jacket, shoes and pants off before swimming to Sam. "You're gonna get it now! If my jacket is ruined, you're going to owe me big time!"

Sammy's laughing too hard to care when Dean splashes him. He lets Dean pick him up and throw him in the deep end. They chase and tease each other and eventually start up a game of volley ball when another couple joins them. Sam and his partner defeat Dean's team with very little effort. Dean blames Sam's height and calls it an unfair advantage.  
By the time they get back to their room, Sam is a few shades darker and Dean is completely red. His freckles stand out on his sunburnt skin and he hisses when Sam touches at his shoulders. Dean goes through his bag, looking for leather cleaner and hoping the faded creases can be improved if not saved.

Sam brings Dean the bottle of aloe they bought so many months ago. Sleeping proves difficult with the pain affecting every inch of his upper body. Sam refrains from laughing when Dean hisses every few minutes from trying to turn over throughout the night.  
-  
The cabin they're staying in needs repair so John brings materials for Sam and Dean to work on while he's away. The porch and frame on the front door need new wood and the inside of the cabin needs a deep cleaning. There's a lake twenty minutes from the cabin so they start with sanding and varnishing the porch to give it time to cure and head down. Sam took note of the boat launches he saw as they drove past. They find an inlet that's not too overgrown or stagnant. It's not quite deep enough for them to swim so they wade out a bit, trying to keep their distance from the boat markers. 

Dean makes sure they don't stay too long this time without reapplying sunscreen though he still gets burn. Thankfully, Sam doesn't.  
They have macaroni and hotdogs for lunch, Dean making sure to save some for Sam's dinner. Sam starts cleaning the inside of the cabin while Dean repairs the doorframe. It takes Dean three hours and several splinters in one hand.

"Coulda done this faster with both gloves, Sam." 

"Shoulda kept better track of your things, Dean."  
-  
They make the most of the month they're at the cabin. When John returns, his boys are taller and darker than when he left. It's breaking his heart missing them grow, leaving his boys and returning to men. He wants to stay a few days to spend time with them but there are other pressing matters to attend to. Sam argues against any decision he makes. Always has. Dean still tries to play the neutral party but John can see the looks he gives Sam.

Protective.

John knows if it came down to it, Dean would choose Sam. He's glad of it. The fear that the Yellow-Eyed demon did something to Sam keeps John from holding his tongue. He needs his boys to be fighters. Needs to make sure they stay close and protective of each other.

There's a lot of things John Winchester feels ashamed for. Deep in his soul, he knows he did right by his boys.

Hoping for a bit of peace, John suggests one more day to rest before heading out. Sam rolls his eyes and heads to the boys' room, slamming the door behind him. Dean asks if John would like to see their swimming spot.


	6. destiel

Castiel being pulled out of a dead sleep just as Dean lowers himself onto Castiel’s morning erection.   
Castiel complaining that he has to pee and Dean just rides him a little rougher; making Castiel really feel the burn and ache in his belly.

 

\-------------

Dean giving Castiel his first ever blow job and Castiel can’t keep from pulling on Dean’s hair or rubbing his fingers at the area where his dick slides into Dean’s mouth. Every time Dean tongues at the ridge at the head of Cas’ cock or rubs his knuckles up and down Cas’ perineum, Castiel lets out a breathy, “Oh, Oh, please!”  
\------------

 

Dean watching Castiel stroking himself off through the reflection of the hotel mirror. Castiel is in the bathroom trying to get it over with (stupid human needs) and he thinks Dean is still out getting breakfast so he’s trying to keep quiet and not wake Sam. The bathroom door wouldn’t latch right so he’s standing off to the corner near the tub and Dean’s caught a glimpse and can’t help moving closer.  
By the time Castiel’s body becomes taut and frantic, Dean is in the bathroom, not even a foot away. Castiel looks up and once the surprise wears off, Dean moves into his space and Dean’s hands brush down Cas’s arms. Castiel comes quietly leaning into Dean’s chest and Dean just holds him while he calms. After Cas recovers, Dean kisses his cheek and tells him he bought an extra doughnut if he’d like it. He wiggles the doorknob a few times and latches the door properly so Castiel can clean up in private.

\------------------

 

Castiel on his knees whining and grunting; his hands pulling at the sheets while Dean drives into him from behind, licking and biting at Castiel’s shoulders and pushing his head into the pillow. Dean not knowing how wide and puffed out Castiel’s wings are around him.

 

\----------  
Now that I think about it, what would be better than Dean taking his sweet time fingering Castiel open. When Cas is a begging, whimpering mess, Dean rubs the head of his dick in small circles around Cas’ rim, never pushing in; Waiting for his dear Castiel to threaten him with angelic fury. Nothing turns Dean on as much as his nude, impatient, blushing nerd angel. He tries to make the teasing last as long as he can and of course Castiel will have none of that, eventually flipping Dean and riding him within an inch of his life.  
\---------

 

Castiel figuring out Dean loves when he talks dirty. He starts with breathy little moans and yes pleases and Dean responds in moaning and keening. The dirtier it gets, the harder Dean fucks back into him; he gets enthusiastic about it, telling Dean he’s a pretty slut for his cock and fucking Dean so hard the bed is groaning in protest and the lights are flickering. Dean can’t see when Castiel’s wings snap out wide as he comes but he hears his things being swept off the shelves and the lightbulbs and mirrors shattering and raining on to the concrete.

 

\----------------  
Photographer Dean getting contracted to document singer Castiel’s world tour. Dean crushing hard on Castiel and falling more in love with every frame he edits. Castiel seeing Dean’s work after every show and realising Dean feels the same. Castiel getting his own camera and taking pictures of Dean when Dean isn’t looking and making a set for Dean to see. Some of the pictures are out of focus or cut off funny, but they show all of the parts of Dean Castiel has been pining for all these months. The way Dean holds his head in the crook of his elbow when he’s tired and still trying to focus; the outward bend of his knees even as he stands tall to reach for the coffee in Castiel’s trailer; the sideways smile he only has for his brother and Castiel; The soft glow of gold when the sun passes behind him, always leaving Castiel breathless.  
The last photo in the tour documentary being Castiel and Dean’s wedding photo.

 

\---------  
ABO high school AU- Castiel transfers shortly before his 17th birthday, (the average time alphas go through their first rut) and meets Dean who finds every way he can to hide the fact he’s an omega. Most omegas aren’t ready to breed until their eighteenth year. Castiel doesn’t mind because he’s never particularly been drawn to anyone.  
Castiel’s birthday passes with no sign of him cycling and he feels at ease knowing his growing attraction to Dean will not ruin the friendship they’ve developed. Castiel doesn’t know Dean had hopes to find an alpha who would consciously choose him before their bodies made the decision for them.  
Much to Castiel’s dismay, as Deans birthday draws closer and his scent is much more difficult to hide, Cas begins showing signs of being ready to mate; agitation, trouble focusing, restlessness, fever, and nausea. Dean takes Castiel jogging with him in the mornings to help calm him. It works until the week of Dean’s birthday.  
One morning Dean runs a bit ahead of Castiel, who tackles Dean to the ground and bites him on the neck. Castiel, appalled, begins spouting apologies before running off to his home. Dean follows him there and comforts him. It’s almost time for school, Castiel allows Dean to shower and change at his place instead of making Dean walk home. Dean unsure of how to help Castiel, leaves his sweaty clothes in Castiel’s hamper. Benny once told Dean the best way to get through a cycle is to get an unmated omega to let you have a sniff.  
Castiel makes it through half the day before his rut kicks into high gear. He is sent home by the nurse with a small booklet on how to get through a cycle as quickly and painlessly as possible.  
For three days he’s alone trying to calm the hot ache and refraining from indulging in his hormone driven urges. He’s too afraid to ask Dean for what the pamphlet describes, whether it be an old shirt or a few drops of sweat.  
While tossing his linens in the washer, he discovers Dean’s sweaty running clothes. He spends the rest of his cycle with his nose buried in the rumpled clothing and both hands on his dick.  
He is grateful and angry but unable to follow through on either emotion when Dean climbs through Castiel’s window wearing only a smirk and a pair of trainers, his own cycle beginning.  
\-----------

 

Dean giving Castiel his first ever blow job and Castiel can’t keep from pulling on Dean’s hair or rubbing his fingers at the area where his dick slides into Dean’s mouth. Every time Dean tongues at the ridge at the head of Cas’ cock or rubs his knuckles up and down Cas’ perineum, Castiel lets out a breathy, “Oh, Oh, please!”

 

\---------

Castiel is having a hell of a time staying quiet. His legs are trembling and he feels sweat sliding down his back and pooling between his shoulder blades. Dean is teasing little gasps out of him; working for a full moan that Castiel has so far held in.   
Dean’s sliding a small vibe along the inside of Castiel’s thighs and pushing it against his perineum. Castiel’s dick gives a weak twitch and dribble of precome with every long pass. He’s thrusting into the blankets; short little jabs that don’t give very much relief when Dean starts circling Castiel’s hole with the vibe.

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean pushes his hips down. Castiel just pushes back into the vibe. No sound but his harsh breathing.  
Heat is shooting like lightning from his toes to his belly and he’s ready to come.  
Dean is just sliding a lubed finger in when Cas tenses and his hips begin to stutter.

“Don’t, Castiel.”  
Cas screws his eyes shut and turns his head into his shoulder to keep the shuddering groan in. Dean doesn’t quite make it to three fingers in when Castiel barks out a whine; jarring his hips into the now messy comforter.  
Dean strokes him through the aftershocks before laying him on his side and pushing into Castiel’s twitching puffy hole.

“I think you can do better, man.”

 

 

\-------  
Dean Smith cheats every once in awhile when the sneaky delivery guys slip coupons under his door. They’re not allowed to do it but nobody complains because there’s always a buy one get one deal on the flyers.

Dean likes ordering pizza. He wouldn’t say slightly soggy crust and too few toppings are worth fifteen dollars, but when the cute delivery boy knocks on his door he’s stumbling over to where he set the money, eager to hand it over.

He smooths his hair and straightens his shirt, checking in the hall mirror before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

“Hello, Dean.” The delivery guy smiles, all teeth and big blue eyes. “Fifteen-fifty.” He says.

Dean hands over twenty five, as usual. Castiel takes his time putting the money in his employer provided fanny-pack. “Long day?” Cas asks.

Dean stares a little too long before realising he should probably reply. “Yeah-” He clears his throat, “yeah, I mean yes. Definitely. Lotta work.” All the smooth talk he does at work and he can’t get a single fucking sentence out in front of this guy.

“What do you do with these? I know you don’t eat them, they’re horrible.” Cas says playfully, wrinkling his nose at the boxes of pizza.

“I eat a slice or two and freeze the rest. Trying to watch my weight.” Dean pats his stomach. He’s a little uncomfortable talking about it.

Cas laughs. “You must have a freezer full of pizza by now, man. Don’t you ever have friends over?”

“Yeah but I’m not going to serve them shit pizza!” He says in defense.

“Right, right. So, correct me if I’m reaching, but I think this is the part where you invite me in.” Cas is smug about the fact that Dean wants to do that. Had been thinking about it since the first time they met. Cas licks his lips and it catches Dean off guard. He’s half hard in front of the pizza guy. He feels like he’s found a new low for himself.

“Don’t you have to go back to work?” He snaps.

“Nah, you’re my last for the day. I usually pay your total so I don’t have to head back. I live a couple blocks from here with my brother.” Cas hands the pizza boxes to Dean and takes the fanny pack off.

“Oh.” Dean doesn’t know how to continue the conversation. It’s the longest they’ve had.

Cas gestures past Dean, “You wanna take this inside?”

“Uhh, sure. Yeah.” Cas let’s himself in and Dean follows him to the kitchen. Cas just helps himself around, looking through the cupboards until he finds plates and cups. He goes through Dean’s impressive wine collection until he finds something sweet.

“Been wanting to ask you to dinner. I know you’re some big shot in a suit, but you gotta let loose and enjoy life sometimes.”

Dean can’t help wonder why he’s even allowing this guy so much freedom in his apartment. “I do!” He pauses, “I can let loose.”

“Dean, eating pizza and masturbating to thoughts of your delivery boy shouldn’t be some planned routine.” Cas winks and Dean frowns.

“I don’t do that!” Dean says quickly.

“Dean,we’ve danced around each other for over a year now. I know exactly what time you’re gonna put your order in, which stoplights to avoid and the security guard knows exactly when to let me in before I even buzz the door. I’m pretty sure everyone in your building thinks you’re fucking the pizza guy.”

Dean thinks on that. His mind is racing with clashing thoughts of ‘this is so fucking stupid why are you doing this????’ And ‘just kiss him so he’ll shut up about your big gay crush!’ Cas has a point, though. He doesn’t know what to say next. Cas is looking at him like a starving man seeing a cheeseburger. Dean’s a little nervous and completely turned on.

Dean doesn’t have to decide what to do when Cas takes matters into his own hands. He grabs Dean’s hips and pulls him forward. “I’m just gonna skip the awkward gay panic you’re obviously ready to fall into until after we both have what we want.” Cas says. Dean nods and let’s Cas take charge and kiss him.

Cas is rough, his stubble is scraping Dean’s chin raw and his teeth sometimes catch on Dean’s lip. Dean’s enjoying it far more than he thought he would. He’d imagined mediocre frotting that would get rid of the tension built from the previous fifty some weeks, but Cas pulling and pushing and stronger than he looks is destroying every fantasy Dean had created before.

Dean lets Cas lay him back on the bed, let’s Cas lick and suck and finger him open. Cas is gentle and attentive, stopping when Dean’s legs start to twitch. When Cas finally slides in, Dean throws his head back and tries not to grab his dick. It takes a few moments for both of them to breathe and curb an early orgasm. When Cas starts up again, Dean is lost.

Cas is pumping hard and fast into Dean. He’s pushing Dean’s face and shoulders down into the bed and growling dirty talk against Dean’s skin, grabbing too rough and too tight against Dean’s hips. Dean’s got a stupid smile plastered on his face the entire time.

When they’re laying in bed, eating cold pizza and drinking wine out of the bottle, Cas says very gently, “I’m probably shooting myself in the foot financially, but instead of ordering shit pizza on Fridays, how about I come over and make you some real food.”

“Yeah.” Dean says, “Sounds nice, Cas.”

\-----------------------------------------

\----------------  
Dean calling Castiel a sweetheart physically pains me.   
When Cas is trying not to grab at Dean and thrust up while Dean rides him and whispers, “Just like that, sweetheart. You’re doing so well.”

Castiel is running his fingers through Dean’s hair and pulling on his hips trying to stay gentle but as he gets closer he starts tensing up. His kisses turn to short smacks and bites on Dean’s bottom lip. The soothing motions of his fingers in Dean’s hair become shaky and rough. Dean is getting pulled down onto Cas rather than guided.

Cas is mumbling into Dean’s neck at times, most of it is unintelligible to Dean but when Castiel roughly says, “I’m going to fill you, now.”  
Dean proudly replies, “Do it, sweetheart.”

 

\-----------------

Dean seeing some drunk punk wearing a really nice jacket. He’s eyeing this thing UP like crazy and Sam’s giving him sympathetic looks and sighing and Dean’s just thinking “Whatever I’ll win it later when I hustle the idiot.”   
Dean’s checking the guy over to see if the jacket will fit him too snug because hey, he ain’t getting any younger. The whole staring thing gets too weird for Sam, who ends up telling Dean some bullshit story about how he has some research to do.  
Dean’s about to go win himself a new jacket when Sam says to him, “Just use a condom this time. I don’t need to hear about anymore weird rashes.”  
His first response is a confused whispered, “What the fuck?”  
His second response is, “Ah fuck it.”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

So my thing right now is Dean being a big softie around Cas when they’re alone (I mean like he doesn’t do anyway right!)   
He’s touching Cas, little light touches on the shoulder or his arms just to kinda remind him they’re together for once. When Cas is sitting quietly at night reading while every one sleeps, Dean comes in with his bed head and bathrobe to hug him. Cas hugs back and asks what the occasion is and Dean just hugs him tighter. After a few minutes Dean heads back to bed. Cas watches in confusion, the feeling of longing in Dean growing stronger as Dean walks away.

 

\-----------------------------------  
Dean still prays to Castiel every night. Lately the prayers have been more focused on asking Cas to keep his promise if Dean can't control the mark and that Castiel look after Sam when Dean's gone. Tonight Dean's telling Castiel about the box that almost bled Sam dry and the hallucinations that it used. Dean is still apologising to Castiel for leaving him in purgatory, apologising for making him leave the bunker when his grace was taken. Dean's prayers are causing an ache in Castiel.

When Dean starts begging forgiveness for asking Cas to be the one to take him down Castiel tries his best to ignore the longing that intensifies with every word. Tries to distance himself from the emotions Dean digs out and magnifies within Castiel's otherwise angelic self. Dean usually prays until he falls asleep but after three hours of Castiel driving the prayers still haven't stopped.

When Castiel reaches the doors of the bunker, Dean is just rambling. When he enters Dean's room Castiel is surprised to see Dean sitting alert.

"Was wondering if you'd show." Dean says with a smile.

"I had car trouble." Castiel finds the lies come out easiest when he doesn't want to hurt Dean.

He doesn't stay long. He helps Sam and they make small talk. All of them avoiding the topic of their eventual ruin. The emotions begin to overtake him so he makes an excuse to leave. Dean doesn't look surprised or angry anymore; Resigned, Castiel supposes.

He's eighteen miles away when Dean starts praying again. He never asks Castiel to stay. Castiel doesn't know why.

\--------------------------------------

 

Dean’s sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Cas to finish undressing. Castiel is moving slow, running his hands all over his body like someone possessed (the thought almost makes Dean laugh). Like he’s never felt it in this context.

Castiel is still fighting the effect of the spell Rowena cast on him, slowly being driven to madness trying to keep it from consuming him.

To see him so fixated has Dean nervous. Castiel reminds Dean of the angel he’d first met in the barn so many years ago. He’s detached and looking at the world through foggy glass which, Dean figures, is why he’s so preoccupied with his own bare skin.

Dean just watches him slide curious hands over his arms, his torso, down his hips. “Dean.” Cas’ voice comes out too rough and he begins to tremble.“Dean.”

“I’m here, Cas.”

“Dean!” It comes out rushed and desperate. It hurts Dean to see him suddenly so distraught. Castiel closes his eyes and swallows visibly, shaking his head multiple times. “Dean, touch me. I need to focus. I just need to focus.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Where do you go, when you’re not with us.” You asked me, after Lucifer was loose. I was running from my family, am still running from my family, for you.

Where do you go? It’s a matter of perspective, I suppose. I don’t expect you to understand the infinite universe and many ways in which we exist. You’ve experienced it and seen me at my most human state, though I wish I could show you more. Erase the stained memory of my saddest self.

Where do you go? I didn’t answer then because I could not explain, or perhaps I was too embarrassed. Dean, I’ve not left your side. Not when I could help it. In every universe, in every situation, I’ve not been able to leave your side. I’ve explored every possible scenario and experienced the many personalities your soul houses. We pair against impossible odds, sometimes failing, most times not.

“Hey, Cas. Where do you go when you’re not with us?”   
I was fool to have said, though a completely honest fool, I was in Heaven.


	7. destiel

The ventilation design of the bunker allows one to listen to any audible happening in any room regardless of distance. I feel bad for anyone who isn’t proactive enough to put headphones on when Dean and Cas have their late night “conversations.”

Cas doesn’t have a filter. Didn’t have to grow up in close quarters with his family. Didn’t have to stifle the gasps of pleasure and discovery. The cries of climax.

Dean has no excuse. He loves telling Cas what to do, what feels good. He loves praising Cas and hearing the reciprocal whines and grunts and encouraging moans. He loves telling Cas that he loves what they can do together. That they can love and be loved.

Sometimes Dean gets a little long winded and the intense love making becomes gentle kisses and soothing words but Castiel seems to enjoy that just as much.

It’s the nights they’re silent that Sam worries, mostly for the furniture. They’ve fought or someone almost died and Dean’s scared and angry and he’s riding out an adrenaline rush without whiskey to burn it out. Cas, who Sam thanks God every day for bringing him back to them both, lets Dean take it all out on him. They rut like animals, yelling, almost fighting, definitely crying. Sam has to leave most of those nights. Some confessions of love should remain private.

\---------------------------------------

Cas and Dean decide to take things slow because the want is part of what makes things so good between them. They touch and kiss and take their time when they meet up between cases. Cas is content to be able to watch over Dean again when he stays at the bunker.

He spends a lot of time searching for Metatron though Cas is certain he won’t be able to do much with the Demon tablet.

It takes almost losing Dean to another pair of hunters for Castiel to stay with them full time.

The longing becomes more of a nuisance than a welcoming heat. Dean becomes aggressive and Castiel more so until they begin to argue.

Dean doesn’t expect Castiel to be so rough the first time they have sex but he craves it every time after.

The nights that are usually filled with soothing kisses are replaced with scratches and bruises. Dean pushes and rubs the wounds throughout the day to return to the memory of Castiel holding him tight and making his claim.

The fierce emotions that pulse through his veins when Castiel wrestles him onto the bed and forces him down brings him a high that’s almost as good as the Mark.

 

\-----------------------------------------

“You’re so beautiful, Dean.”

Dean’s hands are twisting in the sheets. His face is covered in his own drool because he couldn’t stop moaning or burying his face in the pillows long enough to keep from becoming a wet writhing mess.  
He’s come three times since Cas started and now he’s getting sore and desensitized. He’s been close for much too long and his muscles are cramping.   
He’s trying to catch his breath long enough to make himself come without his chest feeling like it’s on fire but every time he thinks he’s about to, Cas changes his rhythm or angle and it’s back to square fucking one.  
Cas still hasn’t come yet. He started early too, making Dean suck him until he was close; making Dean jerk him while he licked Dean open.  
Dean’s hands are pulled behind him by one of Cas’ own. He’s so fucking close and he can feel a cramp getting ready to smart in his right thigh but fuck if he’s not going to come while he rides through the initial ache of it.  
Cas pulls Dean up so he’s holding Dean against him, thrusting up and finally it hits all the right places. Dean’s holding his breath as the orgasm hits him and an impossibly high pitched squeak escapes from his drooling mouth when he starts seeing stars.  
He knows it’s not a pretty sight, but Cas growling in his ear as he chases his own release is what Dean lives for.

“So fucking beautiful, you have no idea.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

I know everyone is freaking out about the episode but just think about this: Destiel kisses.   
Dean opening his mouth and nudging Castiel’s lips trying to get him to open up, licking at Cas’ bottom lip and over his teeth. Castiel licking at Dean’s lips, unsure how to push his tongue further into Dean’s mouth without breaking the rhythm they have going. They’re turning their heads this way and that, rubbing each other’s cheeks and neck, running their hands down their bodies and rutting against each other. 

 

\--------------------------

S7 Dean praying to Cas when he’s finished another book. When he’s not drinking to pass out, when he’s researching.   
When Sam declares he needs to lay off the Dick search.  
Sometimes the prayers are passing comments like they used to be.   
Just a, “wasn’t that great.”

And sometimes, “the main character reminded me of you. I can’t stop wondering where we went wrong. I’m so sorry I didn’t care. I’m sorry that you couldn’t. I’m sorry. Please don’t be dead. Please let God have mercy because everything is gone to shit and I need you here.”

The prayers are filtered through Emmanuel’s guilt broken mind. He thinks he’s dreaming. Some part of him deep down pulls on him every time. He makes it as far as the porch before wondering where he was going or why he was outside.

\-----------------------


End file.
